A contact element of this kind comprises a contact body that extends in an areal manner along an extension plane, and at least one contact leg that protrudes from the contact body and extends along the extension plane.
A mounting rail may be used for example for mounting various electrical devices, for example electronic devices which assume a control and/or evaluation function, or electrically connecting devices such as series terminals or the like. Electrical devices can be combined with one another in a modular manner on a mounting rail, for example in order to provide electrical functions in the context of an industrial facility.
A mounting rail bus system may be provided in mounting rails of this kind, which system establishes an electrical connection among electrical devices placed on the mounting rail, such that signals, for example control signals, can be exchanged between the electrical devices, and for example a power supply for the electrical devices can also be provided. A mounting rail bus system of this kind is created for example by bus elements that are inserted in the mounting rail and each comprise a plurality of contact elements, via which electrical contact with electrical devices placed on the mounting rail can be established.
An electronic device may for example comprise a circuit board, on which electrical and electronic components for providing electrical and electronic functions, for example control and automation functions, are arranged. If an electronic device of this kind is placed on the mounting rail, the circuit board is intended to electrically contact contact elements of a bus element, via contact pads arranged on the circuit board, such that the electronic device is electrically connected to the mounting rail bus system in this manner. This is intended, if possible, to occur automatically when the electronic device is placed on the mounting rail.
In order to place an electronic device on a mounting rail, the electronic device is placed on the mounting rail by means of a pivot edge of a fastening means for example and is pivoted towards the mounting rail such that the electronic device is latched to the mounting rail by the fastening means and in addition brings a circuit board provided in the electronic device into electrical contact with a bus element of the mounting rail bus system. When the electronic device is pivoted relative to the mounting rail, the circuit board is brought into electrical contact with contact elements of the bus element, such that contact pads of the circuit board come into electrical contact with the contact elements of the bus element.
Electronic devices are also known, however, which can be plugged onto a mounting rail and contact a bus system when plugged on.
There is a need to increase the number of contact elements per bus element, and this requires reducing the structural size of the contact elements. It is therefore desirable in particular to use contact elements that extend in a planar manner along an extension plane, and thus require little installation space in a normal direction perpendicular to the extension plane.
However, it is necessary to ensure, in this case, that contact legs arranged on a contact body of a contact element are sufficiently resilient that, when a circuit board is placed on the contact element, the contact legs can move aside in a suitable manner and can provide a sufficient pressure force for establishing electrical contact when the circuit board has been placed on. In this case it is necessary for a contact leg to be sufficiently resilient but to also be sufficiently sturdy that the contact leg does not (plastically) bend or break when the circuit board is placed on.
A contact element known from EP 1 575 136 B1 extends in a planar manner along an extension plane and comprises contact legs arranged on a contact body, which legs form contact forks for establishing electrical contact with associated mating contact elements.
A contact element known from DE 10 2008 062 578 B3 in the form of a knife receptacle contact is a component of a lead frame and comprises contact legs which together form a contact fork for placement of a mating contact element.